The Rip Between Dimensions
by JewelStruck
Summary: Young Justice wakes up, bound in the Watchtower with no recollection of how they got there. As they free themselves, they're in for a bigger shock than they ever expected. Plus, they learn they hate inter-dimensional travel. (EDITING)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... QUIT RUBBING IT IN! (Gets up, leaves, slams the door)**

'Ow, my head' thought Robin. He stood, noticing first that he was in a cell.

Quickly, he surveyed his situation.

No notable injuries and he still had his concealed weapons.

Better than expected.

He leapt to his next step and set to work at picking the lock.

It was the same kind that the Batcave and the Watchtower used. Impossible for people that didn't know them inside and out.

Robin scoffed. He had _built _these things, breaking them was _so _much easier.

In under 20 seconds flat he was free, only to find the rest of the team caged in identical cells.

He hurriedly broke the other locks and checked the teams conditions.

All were slowly waking up, Kaldur still had his water-bearers and Artemis had her bow- no arrows.

"Where are we?" Wally groaned.

"The watchtower… I think…" Robin huffed as he finally finished freeing everyone.

It was a long shot, why would the League lock _them _up? But the locks weren't attainable by everyday people.

"We should try to contact one of our mentors." decided Kaldur.

After 6 separate attempts- each failing, they changed tactics.

"If this is the Watchtower, a League member should be near by. Let's go. Remember we stick together. Kid Flash, no running off. Artemis stay close, you do not have your arrows. Superboy, keep control of your temper. Robin, no disappearing on us. Miss Martian, link us up, no verbal communication from here on out. Understood?"

"Understood, Aqualad."

* * *

Superman had called the Justice League in for a meeting.

"As you all know, a group of children fell through a portal... of some sort into this room. We placed them in holding cells and 10 minutes ago we received this video feed."

(Plays scene above)

"They're a team….. And their names….. 'Kid' Flash? Aqua 'Lad'? 'Miss' Martian? Super 'Boy'? They are copies of US!" Flash exclaimed.

"So who are the the other two copies of?" Aquaman asked.

"The blond girl, Artemis, must be mine, she had a bow, and was wearing green." Green Arrow observed.

"Then whose is the black haired kid?" Flash asked.

"I think they called him Robin….." Superman pointed out.

"Mine, I'm guessing." Baman said.

"Really? Why'd you think that?" asked Flash surprised.

"He knew how to pick locks quite well and they said he had a way of 'disappearing'." he answered.

"They said they're looking for their 'mentors'..." Green Arrow stated.

"Let's find them. I'd like to know WHY they're our copies and how they got here. Let's go get them." Superman sighed.

The league decided that the heros that the children copied would go after them, minus Martian Manhunter, who was getting Zatara, just in case.

They eventually found the children halfway to the conference rooms.

"What are you doing here?" Flash demanded.

"Guys! We want to know that too! Why aren't we at Mt. Justice? Ooh, and what's Aunt Iris making for dinner?" Kid Flash asked.

"KF!" Robin said with a roll of his eyes, "Focus! Get your mind out of the fridge!" turning his attention back to the heros he continued "Now, why are we here? Was there a mission gone wrong? Our memories are a little fuzzy, about the past few days. Mind explaining?" he finished.

"Look I'm sorry but, we've never seen you before in our lives." Green Arrow explained.

The looks on their faces ranged from shock to confusion to horror.

The redhead, Kid Flash, was the first to speak up, "Woah, Woah, Woah! Ollie, you're kidding right? You're in on it too Uncle Barry! Right?" Wally shouted frantically.

"How do you know our secret identities?" asked Superman, eyes widening.

"YOU are our mentors! YOU TOLD US! We know all of yours! Well, minus Bats over there, only Boy Wonder knows his." Artemis huffed motioning to Robin.

The heroes stared at the children who seemed to be having a silent conversation, they were even moving as if they were talking.

At that moment, Martian Manhunter floated in, with Zatara following closely behind.

"Clever trick there, children." M. M. chuckled.

"What are they doing?" Flash asked.

"A mind link. The children are telepathically communicating. Before you ask, no I can not breach it, she is far too strong." he stated bluntly.

Zatara sensed for magical interference and gasped, "Their magical signatures are altered slightly, these children are from a different dimension!"

"They should be locked up until we can transport them back." Batman growled.

'_I have a plan!' Robin announced. _

_'Okay, we can't let them lock us up, and they're obviously NOT the League we know. Artemis I'll sneak you some kryptonite, string it into your bow. On my signal, aim for Superman's heart, he'll dodge, but it'll startle them, weaken him and make them take us seriously, then we bolt. This IS the Watchtower and I've studied the plans. There are escape shuttles down this hall to the right. We get caught, take your own mentor, we know their styles and fight patterns." _Robin finished.

He reached into one of his hidden pockets, pulling out a small, sharp, green, and glowing stone.

He discreetly slipped it into Artemis' palm. As she snuck an arrow attaching the stone to the end.

"NOW!" Robin shouted. Artemis drew the bow and fired at Superman's heart.

Then they took off running.

Superman dodged the kryptonite gasping.

The League members didn't pursue right away, they were frozen with shock.

"They actually tried to kill you?" Flash whispered.

"No, I managed to hack the mind link for a mere second, the boy they call Robin thought of this plan. It was merely a distraction. Highly intelligent children. We should be pursuing them, should we not?" Martian Manhunter said calmly.

The others just nodded before bolting after the children, who were surprisingly fast, especially the speedster (obviously).

Flash ran ahead cutting off the teens.

"Where did you guys learn this stuff?" Flash yelled as the rest of the League ran up behind.

_"Remember the plan!"_ Robin shouted through their link.

Each of the heroes faced off with their 'copies'.

_**(This is each of their fights. All of this is happening at the same time.)**_

**Aquaman v.s. Aqualad**

"Boy, stand down. I do not wish to harm a fellow Atlantean." Aquaman warned.

"Apologies my King, but I shall not stand down. At this moment, my team is now my top priority." Aqualad responded, conflicted at the thought of betraying his king.

"Noble, I hate to do this, but my team comes first, too." Aquaman calmly said before launching into an attack.

Neither landed one blow.

"You are a great fighter. Who taught you?" Aquaman asked, shocked.

"You did, my King...or at least the other you did." the boy whispered sounding hurt.

That caused Aquaman to lower his guard just long enough for Aqualad to land a solid kick directly in the center of Aquaman's chest, sending him flying.

Before a mind blast made them both collapse.

**Superman v.s. Superboy**

"Kid, I don't want to hurt you!" Superman shouted.

"Good for you! I've waited FOREVER to beat you!" Superboy snapped.

He charged Superman, his fist close to connecting with his jaw.

"Yeesh, kid what did other dimension me do to you?" he asked, gripping Superboy's fist as he tried to land another punch.

"Who trained you?" Superman asked, the boy's anger got in the way of his ability to think.

"Not you! That's for sure!" growled Superboy.

Then a mind blast made them both collapse.

**Flash v.s. Kid Flash**

"How on Earth did you get my powers?" Flash yelled, while avoiding and attacking at the same time.

"Stupid of you to leave out your scientific formulas, isn't it?" laughed Kid Flash as he did the same thing as Flash.

"How'd you get into my lab?" shouted Flash.

"Well, in our dimension, you're my Uncle! You _showed_ where you kept your keys and supplies!" Kid Flash laughed.

Then a mind blast made them both collapse.

**Green Arrow v.s. Artemis**

"So, uh... In your dimension you are my protégé?" Green Arrow asked while blocking a punch from the girl.

"Well, actually your replacement protégé. The first hated you so badly he quit. Don't really blame him, you made him wear a ridiculous hat." Artemis hissed trying to land a kick on his chin.

"Wait, you're saying, the Bat can keep a sidekick, but I can't? I'm better with kids then he is." he groaned.

"DO NOT CALL US SIDEKICKS!" Artemis shrieked aiming a kick at his head.

Then a mind blast made them both collapse.

**Batman v.s. Robin**

Batman aimed a punch that the child easily dodged, followed by two punches and a kick.

"You're fast, I'll give you that." growled Batman.

"I should be! You trained me!" he smiled. Batman missed a few other shots.

"I work alone." he growled.

"Yeah, that changed." Robin smiled, finishing with a creepy laugh that _almost_ sent shivers through Batman's spine.

At Batman's expression Robin sighed, "You are not whelmed, not whelmed at all.".

Then a mind blast made them both collapse.

**Martian Manhunter v.s. Miss Martian**

"You have a powerful mind. Let's fight there." Martian Manhunter stated before dragging them both into M'gann's mind.

"I can see more now, you lie to yourself and your friends. You are really a white Martian. How do you think they would react should I tell them, or better yet show them?" he asked.

"Uncle J'onn! You wouldn't dare!" M'gann gasped.

"What if I would?" he said slowly and quietly.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" M'gann shrieked, as she sent a mind blast that knocked Martian Manhunter right out of her head.

"M'gann! Did you really have to blast US, too!" groaned Robin, clutching his head.

"Oh, sorry..." she whispered.

The heroes stood up quickly and surrounded the teens.

"Stop. This won't accomplish anything. We won't lock you up if you don't give us a reason to lock you up. If you listen to us and don't cause trouble, I think we can work out an... understanding." Superman tried.

The team was reluctant.

The League was crafty and to them Young Justice didn't exist.

They were just possible threats from another dimension that needed to be confined and questioned.

_"We should accept that offer, just for now. They're not going to accept our refusal and they're the **League **we won't be able to hold our own against them for long, not to mention they could call reinforcements. We cooperate for now."_

Aqualad stepped forward.

"We agree to your terms, but we do have terms of our own. If you attempt to lock us up or attack us, the deal is off. You break your side of the agreement, we break ours. Deal?" Aqualad asked, extending his hand.

"Deal." Superman agreed, shaking Aqualad's hand.

"Plus, I want my arrows back!" yelled Artemis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ... Do people really read these disclaimers? And would they really sue on a FANfiction site?**

The League guided the children through several hallways. Eventually, they arrived at one of the several armoured conference rooms in the Watchtower.

The room was quite large with a U-shaped table in the centre.

Robin moved to take a seat at the right end of the 'U'. Kid Flash quickly moved to sit beside him, being followed by Miss Martian.

Artemis reluctantly sat down next to Miss M., Kaldur moving beside her.

Superboy finally gave in and took the seat next to Aqualad, not ceasing his constant glare at Superman.

The Leaguers then took their seats, mirroring their apprentices.

"Firstly, we want you to explain how we met you and why we accepted you as protégés." Batman ordered, not wasting any words.

A glance was shared before the Martian girl spoke up.

"I'll go first." M'gann offered."My name is M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan! It's an Earth name, and I live on Earth now! Martian Manhunter is my Uncle J'onn. I was invited to be his protégé."

The red head sighed.

"I'll go next. Name's Wally West, Flash is my Uncle Barry. I was bored one day, so I tried to recreate his experiment and accidentally got downgraded versions of his powers. He was pretty mad but he eventually agreed to teach me how to use the abilities and let me fight crime with him. Not much else to say..." he finished.

Superman's spoke up next.

"I'm Connor. I don't have a last name. Superman's clone. He doesn't train me. He rejected me. Black Canary trains me instead." Superboy grumbled, still fuming about the rejection. Not that Black Canary was bad... but it still hurt. And why did these other dimension Leaguers need to know about it?

The League had to admit that that one had surprised them. Cloning? Really?

Superman opened his mouth, about to say something to his supposed clone only to be cut off be the girl in green.

"I'm Artemis... Queen, Green Arrows niece. Done. End of story." Artemis lied in a hiss, with only slight hesitation. They did NOT need to know who she really was. Her team didn't even know yet.

She turned up her glare, she was VERY ticked that they were back to square one in proving themselves to the league.

Aqualad moved quickly to defuse the situation.

"I am Kaldur'ahm. When my King was in trouble I aided him. He rewarded me by mentoring me." Kaldur declared proudly, back straight and chin raised, as always.

Aquaman dipped his head in respect to the fellow Atlantean and Kaldur returned it.

"And you?" Green Arrow asked Robin.

"Our Batman tells me to keep that classified." Robin stated with a grin.

"We're not from your dimension. It won't really matter." Superman said, shrugging.

"Okay, let's put it this way. Not even my own team knows my secret I.D." he explained.

"You don't trust your own team?" Flash asked, shocked.

"I trust them! It's Batman who doesn't!" Robin snapped, "You know how important secret identities are to him!"

"Yeah, I've known Robin for 3 years. Batman has NEVER let him tell anyone his identity. We don't even know what colour his eyes are!" Kid Flash explained.

He silently hoped his lie hadn't been detected.

In fact, Rob had told him his secret ID a while ago, Batman had not exactly approved but it kind of just... happened.

One intense video gaming session lead one accusation of cheating which lead to a wrestling match, which in turn lead to a pair of broken sunglasses and a revelation.

"Wait. No way this kid's been fighting crime for 3 years. He's, like, 13!" Flash laughed.

"You're right. I started when I was 8. So, really 5 years." Robin retorted.

All members of the league stared.

No one that young should fight crime!

Hell, 13 was STILL way too young!

What was the other Batman thinking?

"Look, we're going to be here until Zatara finds away to send us back. What are our living arrangements going to be? It's necessary that we're kept together and that we have access to a training room." Robin changed the subject, having enough of the previous conversation.

"Awww! Why can't we skip training? We're in an alternate dimension! Can't we treat it like a... I don't know... a vacation?" groaned Kid Flash.

"No. No, we can't. " Robin stated, rolling his eyes.

The league stared. "I believe we'll be able to meet those requirements."

Robin's eyes widened suddenly.

"Miss M.!" Robin said "Remember how you restored our memories with Psymon? You need to do it again!"

"That's right! Hello, Megan! Why didn't I think of that?" she laughed while hitting her head.

The league watched as the children stood.

"What are you doing?" growled Batman.

"Figuring out why we're here." replied Robin.

They all approached the martian girl, M'gann, and seemed to slip into... some sort of... trance.

"Ummmm, are they okay?" asked Superman, worriedly.

"No clue." muttered Green Arrow, eyes wide.

"They are fine. They are simply preforming a memory recovery. Extremely difficult for most martians... She has extraordinary power." murmured J'onn.

Out of nowhere their eyes shot open.

"Why is it _always _magic? The one thing that makes NO sense!" yelled Wally.

"I hate Klarion." muttered Artemis, "Stupid freaking embodiment of chaos..."

Murmurs of agreement rose from the other teens.

"Did you see how we are supposed to send you back?" asked Batman, still glaring at them like they would attack at a moments notice.

"No, but-" started Robin, but he cut himself off as Batman turned and left in the middle of his 'but'.

"but- Klarion, Klarion- The Witch Boy sent us here with magic as we presumed, so magic should be able to send us back." he stated, seeming phased by the way Batman left.

No, not 'phased', he actually looked _hurt_.

"I will tell Zatara to start looking for an appropriate spell!" Aquaman stated before leaving.

"Why don't I show you around to where you'll be staying?" suggested Green Arrow.

"Just a heads up, but Bats is probably setting up complete physicals on you to make sure you're not androids, clones or aliens planted by villains." he joked, before realizing one WAS a clone, and that clone and another were aliens.

Whoops.

"See! Speedsters! Fast with their feet, not so much with their mouths!" cackled Robin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I wonder who **_**does**_**, and would they sell it?**

As the children went to the Barracks, a few members of the Justice League also turned in for the night.

The members left one by one, until only Superman remained.

_"Recognized- Batman; 02" _monotoned the computer as the Zeta- tube flashed.

"Why are you still here?" asked Batman, although it just sounded like a statement, as he entered the room.

"I can't stop thinking about what that kid said. _Rejected_ him! I've been searching for another Kryptonian for years, and when one shows up, the other me _shuts him out_, _REJECTS_ him! What was other me thinking!?" asked Superman, completely baffled.

"He _is _a clone." stated Batman, as he sat down at the main computer.

"Yeah, but STILL! Why would other me get rid of him?! Is other me stupid?!" Superman wondered out loud.

"No that's this you." Batman responded.

"How am I stupid? I'm seeing this kid as a blessing! Another Kryptonian! So what if he's part me?" Superman questioned.

"You're stupid because he's from another dimension, don't get used to him, and he was most likely made without your knowledge. In my opinion, the other you is right." growled Batman, eyes locked on the computer.

"Bruce, he's practicality my _son_. I can't just act like he doesn't exist." Superman muttered.

"I'm not telling you to. Just remember that he and the others will have to go back, don't get too close to him." Batman warned.

"Yeah, I know." Superman sighed.

The room was quiet for quite a while. The only sound was the clicking of a keyboard.

"So, uh, what do you think of your protégé?" Superman asked, curious.

"I don't have a protégé." Batman stated.

"Fine, the other you's protégé." he huffed.

"The other me shouldn't need one. I. Work. Alone." Batman spat.

"I think he's more than just your protégé. He looked hurt when you left in the middle of his sentence." Superman said.

"This conversation is over. I'll be testing them tomorrow." Batman finished.

He then stood up, turned and without another word he headed towards the zeta tubes.

_"Recognized- Batman; 02"_

* * *

"What are we going to do?" whispered Megan, lying in her bunk bed.

"We shall stay put. I believe they will allow us to use the training rooms, so that shall not be a problem. They will be doing everything in their power to return us. Meanwhile, we wait." Kaldur stated from the other side of the room.

Their barrack was a beige room.

It had 3 bunk beds, 2 on the left side one on the right.

The two sides could be separated by a black silk girls on the right, boys on the left. They usually would have been placed in separate rooms, but since they refused this was the best they could offer.

The bunks were metal framed and had grey sheets. The lights were dim and there was a washroom on the opposite of the door to the hallway. A clock ticked annoyingly right above the doorway.

"This is the weirdest day of my life." Wally muttered.

"This is the _sixth_ weirdest day of mine. Ever." Robin responded.

Everyone turned to Robin's voice.

"Sixth? Really? WHAT COULD BE WEIRDER THAN THIS!?" shouted Artemis.

Robin peered over the railing from his top bunk. He shook his head, "Just, just don't... don't ask. You really, really don't want to know..." he responded.

"We should get some rest, tomorrow we will try to find a way home and we will conduct our own training session."

"Wait, we have to sleep in our costumes?" Wally complained.

"Shut it, Baywatch." Artemis groaned, covering her head with her grey pillow.

"Good night." murmured M'gann, drifting off.

Everyone responded in a chorus of 'goodnights'.

* * *

*6:00 am*

Robin was the first to wake up.

As he blinked his eyes open, he didn't recognize where he was.

He leapt off the top bunk silently and drew 2 birdarangs, before he remembered yesterday's events.

He relaxed a little, pocketing the dangerous weapons.

"Wake up!" he shouted, clapping his hands to wake them up.

It was pretty obvious that some of them were not used to this kind of wake-up call.

Wally fell off the top bunk in shock.

Artemis threw a pillow at him, as did Superboy. He wouldn't admit it but when a mini- Superman hurls even a pillow at you, it hurts.

Megan and Kaldur were the boring wake-ups. They simply sat up, blinked a bit then got to their feet.

After a minute of flickering the lights and shouting, Artemis and Supey finally actually got up.

"You little... It's only 6:15!" Artemis screamed, eyes lit with fury.

"6:**15**? Holy! I can't remember the last time I slept in like THAT!" Robin exclaimed, shocked.

As they left the room, ignoring the furious hisses and curses coming from Artemis, they proceeded to the training room.

Green Arrow had showed it to them on the way to their barrack. When they entered, they saw a pool, a sparring mat, weightlifting equipment, gymnastics equipment, and a long row of punching bags.

"Care to spar?" Robin asked Wally as they entered.

"Sure, I can't wait to beat 'The Boy Wonder'." KF laughed cockily.

The two positioned themselves on the sparring mat, fists raised.

Robin moved first, directing a kick at Wally's head. Wally blocked, only to have Robin drop into a crouch and whip his foot out, sweeping KF's feet out from under him, causing him to fall. Hard.

"You never stop falling for that one, do you?" cackled Robin as he helped KF up.

"I just woke up! That doesn't count!" protested the speedster.

"Keep telling yourself that." snickered Robin.

The doors to the training room opened, and surprisingly Superman walked in.

"Um, hey, I was was just wondering, Superboy, if you want to go practice flying somewhere secluded. You know, after Bat's tests you all." Superman offered.

Everyone was shocked.

Superman, even if he was from another dimension, was actually offering to train Superboy!

Finally!

"I- I can't actually fly. I can only super- jump..." Superboy stammered, eyes wide.

This Superman LIKED him!? Would him not being able to fly change his mind?

"Well, we can do that instead..." Superman stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

He actually looked nervous!

"That- that would be great!" exclaimed a still shocked Superboy.

"Okay, so tomorrow." Superman smiled, before leaving.

Superboy was shocked!

He wanted to help him? Why couldn't THIS Superman be from his dimension.

This Superman was so much better!

_"The children from the other dimension, the testing starts at 9:00." _monotoned Batman's voice from the intercom.

"We really need to tell him to call us 'Young Justice'. 'The Children From The Other Dimension' is just way to long. Doesn't have a ring to it either." Robin told the team, before heading to the gymnastics equipment.

"Spar?" Wally asked Artemis.

Her response was a foot flying towards his face.

He assumed that meant 'Yes'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We've been over this. Not yet.**

The team had been training all morning.

Artemis and KF were sparring AGAIN, each time they ended the loser claimed that the winner had cheated and demanded a rematch.

They alternated positions.

"Ha! Take that condiment boy!" cheered the blonde archer as Wally stood up clutching his head.

"You cheated, PMS Queen! I demand a rematch!" he shouted lunging at her.

As they fought continuously, and I mean literally (it had been two and a half hours since they started), the rest of the team were doing their own thing.

Robin was flipping around the gym equipment, Superboy was in the pool doing laps (he was an okay swimmer, but wanted to get better) and Kaldur was helping M'gann in hand to hand combat, in case her powers were disabled.

Frankly, she couldn't win in a fist fight between her and a puppy when she first joined the team.

Now she could at least beat the common thug without her powers.

Then the door to the training room opened.

* * *

Superman had been heading to the training room to get the kids for their tests.

As he opened the door he saw the children were all diligently training.

At that moment, a thought popped into his head.

These were _kids_. The other thems were training KIDS to risk their lives fighting crimes!

Batman's prodigy was probably already fighting Joker and the other insane Gotham villains! (If only he knew...) Superman shuddered at the thought.

And speak of the devil, right as he shuddered, 'Robin' noticed him and stilled his routine.

The kid didn't seem kind of nervous of him or slightly in awe of him like the rest of the dimension-jumpers.

The reason was, Robin was very used to Superman and Clark Kent.

He was kinda like his uncle.

You know, the non- don't-talk-to-them-they're-crazy- uncle. That was Hal.

"Well," he said, clearing his throat, "Batman said testing begins now."

The rest of the team stopped what they were doing.

Kaldur told M'gann that she was improving, which was extremely true.

Superboy climbed out of the pool and retreated into the change room to change.

Artemis took one last swing at Wally, hitting him square in the gut, winding him and causing him to topple over.

"Cheater! I call rematch!" he wheezed defiantly.

The team rolled their eyes, not paying attention to his demands.

They followed Superman to the med- bay where Batman had an array of needles, test tubes and other instruments laid out.

Artemis would never admit it, but she was terrified.

What if he found out who her parents were! The team would find out and her life would be OVER!

Connor had worries too, what if they found out about Luthor being his other father? Would they still accept him?

Wally had something ELSE to worry about. Let's just say... him and needles don't mix...

When he saw the medical equipment, an extremely out of character screech left his lips and he took off, breaking the sound barrier on the way.

Batman's eyes narrowed even further, if it were possible.

_'Great, that probably means they're hiding something! And now we'll have to delay the tests'_ he thought angrily.

As if reading his mind the smallest boy, the other him's prodigy, named Robin he believed, let out a bone chilling laugh. Well, more like a cackle.

"Don't worry. He's just scared of needles. He'll come back when he gets hungry. You might as well start the tests on us, no use wasting time, right?" the kid smirked.

* * *

After a stressful hour, half of it JUST with that childish red-head, Batman finally had the results of the tests.

As he examined the results, he had to admit that he was slightly distressed by them.

Martian-girl checked out. She _was_ related to J'onn, and _was_ a martian. No problems there.

Speedster-boy was in the clear, too. He _was _Barry's nephew. Didn't need to worry about HIM. Half an hour of stress for nothing...

The clone was telling the truth. Superman's DNA, but also Luthor's... _Lex_ Luthor's. That was odd... He couldn't exactly trust the clone, they'd have to keep an eye on him..

Artemis was another red flag. She was NOT Green Arrow's relative.

Her DNA revealed that she was the daughter of Sports-master and Huntress.

Why was she in the hero business?

The Atlantean was hard to figure out... He had no blood relation to Aquaman, yet he never claimed to have one, so that didn't bring up worry.

The fact that he had a blood relation to Black Manta though, THAT brought up worry.

That's three members that he had no possibility of trusting.

The other him's... apprentice had no blood relation to him.

That's good. It would be odd if the boy was his son or something.

He ran it through a DNA database and he finally found a match.

What he found were two Romanian acrobats, named John and Mary Grayson who's DNA matched as parental.

Okay, so his sidekick was a Romanian acrobat. So THAT'S where he learnt acrobatics that intricately.

Batman sat down at his surveillance monitors.

He flipped to one of the cameras watching the training room that the teens were using.

They had resumed what they were doing before testing. He watched them carefully, one or two at a time.

'Aqualad' was assisting 'Miss Martian' in hand-to-hand combat. She was okay. Better than a civilian, worse than the rest of her team. 'Aqualad' was much better, but he was slowing down and lessening the power behind his hits to give the girl a chance to react.

'Kid Flash' and 'Artemis' were in a not-so-friendly sparring match. They looked like they were honestly trying to hurt each other. To be honest, it reminded him of himself and Selina...

'Robin' was doing some impressive stunts on the equipment, and no matter how much he disliked the idea of having a 'partner' he had to admit the kid wasn't THAT bad.

'Superboy' was swimming, but his mind was somewhere else. He looked oddly content. They were stranded in another dimension where they were being held in space until they could send them back, which they had NO clue how to do.

Why was this kid HAPPY?

PERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINEBREAKPERFECTLINE

Unbeknownst to Batman Connor was excited because in one hour, he was going jumping with Superman. A Superman who actually WANTED him. Although his friends were all appropriately upset, Superboy couldn't be happier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... *sniff sniff*...**

"Bend your knees!" called out Superman as Superboy was about to touch down.

Conner did as he was instructed and it seemed to cushion his landing.

Superman was _really _helping him!

Both Kryptonians were leaping through West Texas. Thanks to this remote location they hadn't had to deal with fans or reporters this whole time.

Superboy was having the time of his life, but he was nervous.

Nervous about the rejection he could face... AGAIN.

He KNEW he just KNEW that a disaster was going to pop up somewhere and Superman would say what he says every time... "Sorry..uh...Superboy...Duty calls..." just like that time on the bridge...

And like the 'duty' read his mind, because right at that moment... Superman's com went off.

"Superman here."

"..."

"How far?"

"..."

"Hostages?"

"..."

"I'm on my way."

Superboy clenched his teeth. Here came the rejection... He should have KNOWN that it wouldn't last...

"There's trouble." Superman stated.

"I know. Super hearing, too. Remember?" Superboy muttered through gritted teeth.

"Well come on, let's go." Superman prompted.

"Wait... LET'S as in BOTH of us... together?" Superboy asked, shocked.

"Of course! What, did you think I was just going to leave you here and say 'Don't move.'?"

"Actually... yeah... I did.."

"Well, I guess if you don't WANT to come..." Superman trailed off sadly, letting his eyes fall to the ground.

"NO! No, I DO want to come!"

"Well, let's go before people start to die!" Superman stated jumping into the air with Superboy following close behind.

* * *

"Hey Supey! Welcome back! How was fl- er... jumping practice?" Wally asked from the top bunk as Superboy returned from his day out with Superman.

"It was fine." he responded, not admitting that it was AMAZING!

He surveyed the team to note that they had all changed into their civvies. _(The same ones they wear in the show)_

"Glad _someone _enjoyed their day." spat Artemis.

"What happened?" Conner asked, sitting on his bunk.

"The League got a mission. We offered to help. They didn't just say 'no'. Batman LOCKED US IN THIS ROOM!" shouted Artemis.

"He locked you guys in?" Superboy asked, disbelief in his voice.

This Batman was mean... well mean**er**.

"Yeah... They got back a few moments before you did. Unlocked the doors... I don't think we really feel like leaving though..." murmured M'gann, who had her knees pulled up to her chest.

Superboy instantly moved over to her bunk and sat down next to her.

"They say we're not prisoners... but it sure doesn't feel that way..." muttered Wally.

"I want to go home... to Mt. Justice and to MY Uncle J'onn." M'gann whispered, burying her face into Superboy's chest.

"I'm with her. I miss Flash..." muttered Wally.

"Oh come on guys! Cheer up! We've got this League and OUR League working on getting us back home! Double the chance of getting home!" Robin tried. He wouldn't admit it, but he was scared.

This Batman didn't seem to like him and that... hurt...

"Yes. Robin is correct. We do not need to worry. We WILL return to our world and we WILL be reunited with our friends and family." Aqualad agreed. Kaldur knew he was out of place saying this. All the people he truly cared about, other than his king and Tula, were in the room with him.

"Whatever..." grumbled Artemis. The only person she really had left was her Mom. She really didn't want to lose HER too.

"Do you think their cafeteria thing is open?" asked Wally.

"Food, food, food, food, food, food. That's your train of thought isn't it, Baywatch?" scoffed the blonde archer.

"Well... I actually agree... we haven't eaten since we got here... I'm kinda hungry too..." M'gann inserted, trying to defuse the argument.

"We should eat, it has been a while since our last meal." Kaldur decided.

Everyone except Superboy got up and headed towards the cafeteria.

"Hey, Supey? You coming? Green Arrow assured me that the food here is 'gusting'." Robin asked from the doorway.

"Gusting? Is that another of your made up words?" Superboy asked, rolling his eyes.

"Well, if aster is the opposite of disaster then gusting is the opposite of DISgusting." Robin explained, smiling.

"I'll catch up."

Robin hesitated for a second, then he shrugged and left.

Connor felt awful. His friends were miserable and he was happier than he had ever been.

It was like failsafe. His teammates were traumatized but he was happy.

Connor shook his head, clearing away his thoughts, he stood and went to meet everyone at the cafeteria.

* * *

The snack turned out to be REALLY awkward.

Almost EVERY Leaguer was there.

The team felt eyes on them constantly, and it was annoying.

The food was alright, would have been better if people would just quit staring.

The Main Leaguers had told the other all about their pint sized visitors from another dimension.

They didn't leak anything about the medical records Batman had taken or their origins.

All they knew was that a bunch of kids fell through a portal from another dimension and they needed to send them back.

That, of course, roused more curiosity than it extinguished.

When they were half done eating, they just gave up.

They were done being gawked at and decided that they would have to go back to their barracks. Where they couldn't be stared at or watched.

Well, they WERE watched... Robin disabled the camera.

When they got back to their barracks, the clock read 23:30.

"I believe we should sleep, so we will be prepared for the next morning." Kaldur suggested.

As they got ready for the night, Robin said something VERY unsettling.

"You know, this isn't the weirdest dimension I've been to..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...What?" asked Wally after a long period of silence.

"Robin... you have been to another dimension? You should have told us! It could assist us in returning home!" exclaimed Aqualad.

"No! No, you don't get it! They sucked me into their dimension on accident! They were testing something called... umm... TESSERACT! That's what it was! The tesseract!" Robin explained.

"Who are 'they'?" asked Artemis.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. AKA SHIELD. And these people called 'The Avengers'. They were basically the League for their world. One was an idiot though, he revealed his secret ID to the world. His name was Tony Stark..."

"Dude, you NEED to start telling me more of your stories." Kid Flash said.

"Well, it's true. I liked 'Hawkeye' the best... He was funny. Plus we had some... history similarities, and he didn't have 'powers' either." Robin stated.

"Well... g'night..." mumbled M'gann who was already half asleep.

A chorus of 'goodnights' settled in the room before the light got flicked off.

"We're really not going to talk about this further?!" asked Wally.


End file.
